My Unwholesome Time in High School
by WinterLake25
Summary: What would it be like if you could only read a story through textual communications between characters? The Hetalia Crew's just trying to live through High School but it's not always a piece of cake, with so much drama and work! Find out what happens by reading their communications. Partial Nyotalia. fem!Prussia, fem!Germany, and many more. T but with some strong language. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Hi, this is WinterLake25, and I'm trying a new experiment. So this story will consist completely of textual communications between the characters. I might even throw in a diary entry or two if need be. **

**Also, there will be many historical characters in this story, as I had the brilliant idea that it would be quite interesting. =D I will explain the characters that appear in each chapter. They will be, however, very AU and a little OOC.**

**There will be many relationships and pairings, but you'll have to find out via statues updates and such. =D**

**Characters thus far needing explanation:**

**Frederick Hohenzollern: Old Fritz, Frederick the Great of Prussia**

**Julchen Beilschmidt: fem!Prussia**

**Maria Hapsburg: Maria Theresa, empress of Austria**

**Vlad Dracul: Vlad the Impaler, Romanian count, inspiration for Dracula**

**Erika Lupei: fem!Romania**

**Rose Kirkland: fem!England**

**Abel Jansen: Netherlands**

**Laura Jansen: Belgium**

**Xiang Mei Ling: Taiwan**

**Theresa Edelstein: fem!Austria**

**Monika Beilschmidt: fem!Germany**

**Lovina Vargas: fem!Romano**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Francey-pants, Monika's boobage, and Antonio's obliviousness_

* * *

August 27, 5:00 pm:

* * *

**Frederick Hohenzollern: **First day of SENIORS! Heck yeah!

_3 hours ago via mobile · Comment · Like_

_Julchen Beilschmidt and 8 others like this_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Gonna miss you old man! _2 hours ago · Like · 1 Like_

**Frederick Hohenzollern: **I'll still talk to you in college =D _2 hours ago · Like · 1 Like_

**Maria Hapsburg: **Senioritis much, idiot? _2 hours ago · Like_

**Frederick Hohenzollern: **I'm not the one who barked at the freshmen for dress code _2 hours ago · Like · 5 Likes_

**Maria Hapsburg: …**

Shut up. _2 hours ago · Like · 2 Likes_

* * *

**Julchen Beilschmidt **_is now friends with_ **Vlad Drucal **

_2 hours ago __·__ Comment · Like_

**Erika Lupei**: The heck? _An hour ago_ · _Like _

**Julchen Beilschmidt**: Kesesese…Bio partners _An hour ago _· _Like_

**Vlad Drucal**: Unfortunately _55 minutes ago · Like · 1 Like_

* * *

**Francey-Pants: **ur sister is hot

**Julchen the Awesome: **wtf when did you see her today

**Francey-Pants**: in my pe

**Julchen the Awesome: **DO NOT FUCKING BREAK THE BRO CODE

**Francey-Pants: **y?

**Julchen the Awesome: **i dont care who you hit on but not mein Schwester

**Francey-Pants: **fine hot girls at starbucks rite now =D

**Julchen the Awesome:** D= stop hitting on poor girls toni n i are gonna have to have an intervention

**Francey-Pants: **you can't have an intervention for l'amour =D

**Julchen the Awesome: **y do i talk to you

**Francey-Pants: **cuz you love me

**Julchen the Awesome: **fuck. i do

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy **_is at Starbucks – with _**Laura Jensen **and **Xiao Mei Ling**

_55 minutes ago via mobile · Comment · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Stop hitting on innocent girls! Love you, but you gotta lay off!_ 55 minutes ago · Like · 20 Likes_

**Rose Kirkland: **Never thought I'd agree with Julchen, but lay off, Frog. _ minutes ago · Like · 18 Likes_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Iggy! I know you'd be on my side! _40 minutes ago · Like_

**Rose Kirkland: **Wankers _43 minutes ago · Like · 16 Likes_

* * *

**Abel Jansen: **Please do not do anything to my sister or else I will rip your balls off. _30 minutes ago · Like · 25 Likes_

**The Aristocrat: **I need my book back

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **which one =D

**The Aristocrat: ***sigh* You know which one.

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **k, fine. sending monika over. make sure francis doesn't hit on her

**The Aristocrat: **What's wrong?

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **remember her chest growth spurt?

**The Aristocrat: **Unfortunately.

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **francey-pants noticed

**The Aristocrat: **… May I use the riding crop on him?

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **kesesesese sounds sexy

**The Arstocrat: … **Where's Monika right now?

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **on her way y?

**The Aristocrat: **She should be here already. It's not that far.

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **fuck

**The Aristocrat: **Please refrain from such vulgar language.

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Lemme text her

**Beilschmidt, Julchen: **sis, where r u

**Schwester: **Almost at Theresa's house. Why?

**Beilschmidt, Julchen: **good just stay away from francis

**Schwester: **What's wrong? Not that I would want to see him anyways.

**Beilschmidt, Julchen: **he wants to hit on you bcuz of your awesome boobage

**Schwester: **…

**Beilschmidt, Julchen: **im serious!

**Schwester: **I know.

**Beilschmidt, Julchen: **do u see francey anywhere

**Schwester: **Frick coming this way with a creeper smile. I'm ringing Theresa's doorbell right now.

* * *

**Julchen Beilschmidt - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **BFT Intervention. Francis. Now. _10 minutes ago · Comment · Like_

_Rose Kirkland, Chuanyuan Wang, and 30 others like this_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Why? _10 minutes ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **1) He is close to breaking the bro code

2) He is starting to be a slut again. _10 minutes ago · Like · 30 Likes_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Qué? _9 minutes ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **He was hitting on Laura at Starbucks. _9 minutes ago · Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **…

He didn't. _ 9 minutes ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Did you not read his status update? _9 minutes ago · Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Axe? _8 minutes ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **As much as I'd have to inflict violence, I don't think that's the best plan to do. _8 minutes ago · Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Tomato? _7 minutes ago · Like_

**Lovina Vargas: **Goddamnit bastards, don't speak in code! _7 minutes ago · Like · 5 Likes_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Lovi! Mi Tomate! =D _7 minutes ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Yes! Plan Tomato! AWESOME kesese! Oh, and sorry, had to go maul Francey for Monika_ 3 minutes ago · Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Vale! =D _ 3 minutes ago · Like_

**Lovina Vargas: **You bastards seriously not telling us the plan? _3 minutes ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Nope! =D _2 minutes ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy: **Was it really necessary to discuss this on FaceBook? And I am NOT a SLUT! I just enjoy the company of the sexy young women of our town. =D _2 minutes ago · Like _

**Julchen Beilschmidt: ** Toni lost his phone. Meaning he let a stranger use it, and then said stranger ran off with it. _2 minutes ago · Like · 32 Likes_

**Lovina Vargas: **Idiot Tomato Bastard. _2 minutes ago · Like · 3 Likes_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **D= _about a minute ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy: **Couldn't you have just emailed? _50 seconds ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Nope =D _30 seconds ago · Like_

**Monika Beilschmidt: **As much as I like this plan, please do not get into any more trouble that you need to. _20 seconds ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Is that approval? _15 seconds ago · Like_

**Monika Beilschmidt: **Ya _a few seconds ago · Like · 1 Like_

* * *

**A/N: So much France bashing! Sorry! I just had to. I mean, fem! Germany is really well endowed, and knowing France, he would hit on her for that. And she's a freshman, so yeah. **

**Plus, you know that Julchen would totally skewer him for being pervy on her baby sis. =D**

**So far, most of the characters are Juniors, minus of course, Fritz and Maria and Monika. Even Lovi's a junior! I had to! She really isn't Feli's twin anyways. And Rose is a Freshie too, but she's known Francis and gang for a while. And remember that she's probably more mature than most people, and she has a lot of older brothers, so she would know the gang from them knowing her brothers. **

**Let me know if you've got questions! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the second chapter. I really appreciate the feedback I got. =)**

**I'm not sure if I made it clear, but the messages sent back and forth are texts. I hope it's clear who's texting who based on the contact name. =) The name for one character used as a contact name is what the other character uses as their contact name for that character. For example, when Julchen was texting Theresa in the last chapter, their contact names were "The Aristocrat" and "Julchen Beilschmidt." In Julchen's phone, Theresa is listed as "The Aristocrat." In Theresa's phone, Julchen is listed as "Julchen Beilschmidt."**

**So…I have a Denmark/Taiwan story going that is called "It Started with a Text" that is drawing to a close, so if you're interested in a different type of pairing, then go and check it out. I think I'll probably have more conventional pairings in this story, but no guarantees. Sometimes the pairings just run away from me.**

**Characters that need explaining:**

**Feliciana Vargas: fem!Italia**

**Kyle Kirkland: Australia**

**Elizabeth Tudor: Elizabeth I of England**

**Lukas Bondevik: Norway**

**Amalie Køhler: fem!Denmark**

**Kristin Bondevik: fem!Iceland**

**Emilia Väinämöinen: fem!Finland**

**I make fem!Finland Emilia and not Tiina, because I wanted a different name. Tiina seems to be a little overused. And Kristin is usually used for fem!Norway, but I thought it would be cute to have that name for Iceland. =)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: In Which a Three-Day Weekend Starts_

* * *

Sunday, September 2, 2:00 am:

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones:** Three-day weekend! Awesome time to not do homework!

_Friday at 4:01 · Comment · Like_

_Feliciana Vargas, Kyle Kirkland, and 30 others like this_

**Feliciana Vargas:** Yay! =D _Friday at 4:01 · Like · 31 Likes_

**Kyle Kirkland**: This will so rad, mate! _Friday at 4:02 · Like · 1 Like_

**Alfred F. Jones**: Dude, so freaking awesome! We've gotta go for laser tag or something. _Friday at 4:05 · Like · 5 Likes_

**Rose Kirkland**: Bloody git. You forgot about the English assignment. _Friday at 4:30 · Like_

**Alfred F. Jones**: Awwww Rosie _Friday at 4:35 · Like · 15 Likes_

**Rose Kirkland:** I can't believe you're my bloody partner. I would have preferred to have been paired with Elizabeth. _Friday at 4:37 · Like · 1 Like_

**Elizabeth Tudor**: Indeed. _Friday at 4:39 · Like · 1 Like_

**Alfred F. Jones**: You guys are just bein meanie butts _Friday at 4:39 · Like · 2 Likes_

* * *

**Rosie:** Alfred, Mum wants to know when you're coming over so that we can do the project _5:00_

**The Bloody Git:** duuuude so not awesome can't we wait til mon? _5:01_

**Rosie:** Where were you, anyways? I thought we were meeting in the library after school. You didn't answer your phone. _5:03_

**The Bloody Git**: football..=D how bout tomorrow? church on Sunday _5:09_

**Rosie**: I'm fine with that. I'll let Mum know. What time? _5:09_

**The Bloody Git**: awesomesauce! can i have lunch if ur mom's cookin? how bout 10? _5:10_

**Rosie: **For God's good grace, use proper English! And yes, that's fine. _5:12_

**The Bloody Git**: yayz! love ya, rosie! 3 _5:12_

**Rosie:** Blast it. See you tomorrow _5:14_

* * *

**Berwald Oxenstierna **_changed his relationship status from _"In a relationship" _to _"Single"

_Friday at 6:24 · Comment · Like_

**Lukas Bondevik**: What happened? _Friday at 6:24 · Like_

**Amalie Køhler: **Yeah, what happened Waldo? D= _Friday at 6:24 · Like_

**Kristin Bondevik**: We would like to know what happened. _Friday at 6:25 · Like_

**Berwald Oxenstierna: **I'll text Lukas. _Friday at 6:31 · Like_

**Amalie Køhler: **Waaaaaaah ='( _Friday at 6:35 · Like_

**Berwald Oxenstierna: **He's going to tell you anyways. _Friday at 6:36 · Like_

**Lukas Bondevik: **Calm down idiot. I'll tell you. _Friday at 6:36 · Like · 1 Like_

**Amalie Køhler**: =D _Friday at 6:40 · Like_

* * *

**Berwald: **Emilia dumped me. _6:32_

**Lukas:** Sorry to hear that. What happened? _6:35_

**Berwald:** Something about cheer squad. _6:38_

**Lukas: **Doesn't seem like her. _6:40_

**Berwald:** *shrug* _6:42_

**Lukas: **What are you going to do? _6:43_

**Berwald: **Nothing to do. _6:45_

**Lukas: **Don't take it too hard. You liked her more than she liked you, anyways. _6:50_

**Berwald: **I guess. _6:51_

**Lukas: **Just don't. I guess I better tell that idiot and my sister. _6:53_

**Berwald**: Let her know I don't want her to talk to me this weekend. Or anyone. _6:56_

**Lukas: **Sure. Don't be surprised if she shows up at your door, though. _7:00_

**Berwald:** I'll have my dog keep watch. _7:03_

* * *

**Luuuuuukas 3: **Emilia dumped Berwald. _6:53_

**That Annoying Idiot:** Whaaaaaaaaat D= _6:53_

**Luuuuuukas 3: **I know. _6:55_

**That Annoying Idiot:** Not awesome. D= _6:56_

**Luuuuuukas 3: **Something about cheer squad. _6:57_

**That Annoying Idiot:** those dumb idiot bitches. _6:57_

**Luuuuuukas 3: **I feel the same way, but with less vulgar language. _6:59_

**That Annoying Idiot**: 3 So sweet of you =D _7:00_

**Luuuuuukas 3: **… _7:02_

**That Annoying Idiot: **wanna do something this weekend? _7:03_

**Luuuuuukas 3: **Why not? _7:03_

**That Annoying Idiot**: lets go and surprise Waldo _7:04_

**Luuuuuukas 3:** He said that he doesn't want to hear from you this weekend and he will put his dog on watch. _7:08_

**That Annoying Idiot: **how about the movies? _7:08_

**Luuuuuukas 3:** What movie? _7:09_

**That Annoying Idiot: **transformers! _7:10_

**Luuuuuukas 3:** You've watched that at least ten times. _7:11_

**That Annoying Idiot: **or we can watch harry potter if you want _7:11_

**Luuuuuukas 3:** The fifth movie is terrible. _7:12_

**That Annoying Idiot: **D= then what? _7:13_

**Luuuuuukas 3: ***sigh* Whatever you want. _7:13_

**That Annoying Idiot:** the bourne ultimatum! _7:14_

**Luuuuuukas 3: **I'll pick you up at one tomorrow. _7:15_

**That Annoying Idiot**: 3 Yay! _7:16_

* * *

**Lukas**: Berwald, you owe me one. _7:15_

**Berwald: **? _7:18_

**Lukas**: I'm taking that idiot to the movies so she won't bother you. _7:19_

**Berwald:** You mean you're taking her on a date so that you can finally ask her out. _7:20_

**Lukas**: … _7:23_

**Lukas: **So? _7:26_

**Berwald**: You'll be happy. I'll be happy too, I guess. Someone has to take care of her before she breaks a limb or something. _7:32_

**Lukas:** Thank you. _7:35_

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones**: Stupid English Project. =( But at least Rosie has great snacks! – _with _**Rose Kirkland**

_Yesterday at 11:03 · Comment · Like_

_Francis Bonnefoy and 3 others like this_

**Francis Bonnefoy**: Ohonhonhonhon _Yesterday at 11:10 · Like_

**Rose Kirkland**: Shut it, frog. And start gluing on the stars, Alfred. _Yesterday at 11:16 · Like · 1Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy**: ;-) _Yesterday at 11:17 · Like_

**Rose Kirkland**: I will ban your arse, you bloody frog! _Yesterday at 11:20 · Like · 35 Likes_

* * *

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**: Got a new phone amigos! Text me your numbers!

_9 hours ago via mobile · Comment · Like_

_Julchen Beilschmidt and 20 others like this_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Kesesesese! Awesome! We can finally execute the last part of Plan Tomato! _11 hours ago · Like_

**Laura Jensen:** I'll make sure that you get my number, Toni! =3 _9 hours ago · Like_

**Lovina Vargas**: Che. I guess I'll make sure my number gets to you in case I want some tomatoes. _11 hours ago · Like · 1 Like_

**Laura Jensen:** Mmmhmmm ;-)…Trying to hide something Lovi? _9 hours ago · Like_

**Lovina Vargas:** Chigi! Stop implying things! _8 hours ago · Like_

**Laura Jensen**: Are you saying that it's true then? _8 hours ago · Like_

**Lovina Vargas**: I'm not saying anything! _8 hours ago · Like_

**Abel Jensen:** Stop torturing her, Laura. As much as I like seeing her squirm, you're going to make other people think things. _8 hours ago · Like_

**Lovina Vargas**: I didn't need any help, bastard! _8 hours ago · Like · 10 Likes_

**Abel Jensen**: You're welcome. _8 hours ago · Like · 10 Likes_

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon _7 hours ago · Like_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Toni! Now! _7 hours ago · Like · 5 Likes_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I left you on a cliffhanger. I'll finish up the weekend in the next chapter. =D I hope that Berwald wasn't too OOC. =( Or Lukas. =(**

**And yes, you will know what Antonio and Julchen did to Francis.**

**So Alfred, Kyle, Feliciana, Elizabeth, Rose, and Kristin are all Freshman.**

**Laura is a Sophomore.**

**Amalie, Lukas, Emilia, Julchen, Francis, Antonio, Lovina, and Abel are all Juniors.**

**Berwald is a Senior.**

**On a side note, the times are actually pretty important, depending on the situation. Notice how Lukas responds more quickly to Amalie as compared to Berwald. =D**

**So…Ships, anyone? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time no see! Sorry about that. But I AM back with an update. I will now try to update this fic every weekend. The only two fics I will now be actively working on will be this and INVISIBILITY. =D Hope you enjoy!**

**Characters:**

**Julchen Beilschmidt: fem!Prussia**

**Rose Kirkland: fem!England**

**Amalie Køhler: fem!Denmark**

**Lukas Bondevik: Norway**

**Abel Jansen: The Netherlands**

**Kristin Bondevik: fem!Iceland**

**Chuanyuan Wang: fem!China**

**Laura Jansen: Belgium**

**Monika Beilschmidt: fem!Germany**

* * *

_Chapter 3: In Which Francis is a fool and a few confessions are sort of made_

* * *

Tuesday, September 3, 9:00 pm

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy:** I have the worst friends ever. -_- - _with_ **Julchen Beilschmidt** _and_ **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **

_Like · Comment _· _Sunday at 3:00_

_Julchen Beilschmidt, Rose Kirkland and 50 others like this_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **You totally deserved it. Don't complain about it at 3 in the morning _Like · 20 Likes · Sunday at 5:00 _

**Francis Bonnefoy**: Why are you up so early? And you are too cruel. _Like · Sunday at 10:00 _

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Monika wanted me to walk the dogs for once. _Like · Sunday at 1:00_

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Oh. But I still hate you. You ruined all of my future changes of amour. D= _Like · Sunday at 1:10_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Your fault, Francey-pants. You broke the bro code. _Like · 10 Likes · Sunday at 1:12_

**Rose Kirkland:** What the bloody hell did you wankers do? _Like · 5 Likes · Sunday at 1:30_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Wait and see on Monday =D _Like · 16 Likes · Sunday at 1:33_

* * *

**Amalie Køhler **_is in a relationship with _**Lukas Bondevik**

_Like · Comment · Sunday at 3:17_

_Berwald Oxenstierna, Julchen Beilschmidt, and 60 others like this_

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Congrats _Like · 5 Likes · Sunday at 3:18_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **ABOUT TIME YOU TWO _Like · 30 Likes · Sunday at 3:20_

**Abel Jansen:** Damn, Ama, getting yourself hitched. Now I'm all alone. Take care of her, Lukes. Girl is fricking high maintenance. _Like · Sunday at 3:20_

**Kristin Bondevik:** Someone needs to let me spend more time at their house if SHE is going to be here all the time now. But still, congrats. I guess. _Like · 14 Likes · Sunday at 3:21_

**Ivan Braginski:** How about me? =D _Like · 10 Likes · Sunday at 3:22_

**Kristin Bondevik:** No _Like · 20 Likes · Sunday at 3:24_

**Lukas Bondevik: **No _Like · 17 Likes · Sunday at 3:24_

**Amalie Køhler: **Hell no. _Like · 18 Likes · Sunday at 3:24_

**Ivan Braginski:** D= _Like · Sunday at 3:25_

* * *

**Freaky Big Guy**: Don't you like me, Kristin? D= I thought you liked me. =( _3:26_

**Pretty Sunflower**: You just got rejected by Chuanyuan…I'm not going to be your rebound girl. This is something we've talked about Ivan. You know how I feel about this whole thing. _3:28_

**Freaky Big Guy:** She's a special one…She never really liked me in the first place….And I can always wait… _3:30_

**Pretty Sunflower:** Um…I don't know what to say… _3:45_

**Freaky Big Guy: **Why doesn't anyone want to be friends with me _3:46_

**Pretty Sunflower: **That's not true Ivan…uh, I guess I'm sort of your friend _3:47_

**Freaky Big Guy: **=D _3:48_

**Pretty Sunflower:** Don't take that the wrong way _3:52_

**Freaky Big Guy:** Ok =D _3:53_

**Pretty Sunflower:** It doesn't mean anything _4:02_

**Freaky Big Guy:** Whatever you say, my sunflower _4:04_

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**: My life is officially over.

_Like · Comment · 6 hours ago_

_Julchen Beilschmidt, Chuanyuan Wang, and 70 others like this_

**Rose Kirkland:** I wouldn't say so…That haircut just makes you seem a bit more like a frog. _Like ·50 Likes · 6 hours ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** I know. I'm a total genius. =D _Like · 57 Likes · 6 hours ago_

**Alfred F. Jones:** Go Rosie! Oh, and Julie and Toni, you guys too. =D _Like · 3 Likes · 6 hours ago_

**Matthew Williams**: It was weird seeing you with a buzz cut, Francis. _Like · 5 Likes · 5 hours ago_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:** Um, are you a new student? How do you know Francis? _Like · 5 hours ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Oh My Gott, Toni. He's Alfred's older brother and Francey's cousin. _Like · 2 Likes · 5 hours ago_

* * *

**Matthew Williams**: Why doesn't anyone remember who I am, eh? -_-

_Like · Comment · 5 hours ago_

_Alfred F. Jones likes this_

**Alfred F. Jones: **Cuz I'm more awesome! _Like · 5 hours ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **Alfred you're such a poser _Like · 3 Likes · 5 hours ago_

**Matthew Williams:** You're just louder than me. _Like · 5 Likes · 5 hours ago_

* * *

**The Awesome Julchen**: birdieeeeee! _5:00_

**Birdie:** hi julchen _5:15_

**The Awesome Julchen: **'sup? _5:17_

**Birdie:** nothing much. alf is being loud and annoying like usual. he's in denial about rose again you? _5:21_

**The Awesome Julchen:** nothing much. moni trying to make me do my homework _5:23_

**Birdie:** go finish it =P _5:25_

**The Awesome Julchen:** nooooooooo! make pancakes for me birdie! francey's being all unawesome about his haircut, toni's trying to figure out if he wants to be with lovi or laura, and no one else is around _5:29_

**Birdie:** i have to finish my hw _5:32_

**The Awesome Julchen: **so unawesome, and the awesome doesn't wanna wait. I'm going over right now _5:33_

**Birdie: **why do i live next to you again….holy shit don't do that jules _5:45_

**The Awesome Julchen:** do what? :D _5:45_

**Birdie:** holy shit we are fucking screwed if you throw that at my window julchen maria Beilschmidt _5:46_

**The Awesome Julchen: **if you make me pancakes… _5:46_

**Birdie:** get your ass in here _5:47_

**The Awesome Julchen:** my ass is always yours ;D _5:48_

**Birdie:** last time you proclaimed my ass was yours _5:49_

**The Awesome Julchen: **your ass is mine after you make me pancakes _5:49_

**Birdie: **… _5:50_

**The Awesome Julchen:** whaaaat? _5:51_

**Birdie:** if i didn't know you better i'd think you were hitting on me _5:51_

**The Awesome Julchen:** damn, birdie, remember when you used to be like all cute innocent and passive? _5:52_

**Birdie:** … _5:52_

**The Awesome Julchen:** well now you're fucking hot when you're being assertive and i want you to make the awesome me pancakes some fucking awesome pancakes _5:53_

**The Awesome Julchen:** so like open the door _5:53_

**Birdie: **1) so you're trying to get dinner out of me? 2) that sounded like feliks 3) you know where the spare key is _5:54_

**The Awesome Julchen**: letting myself in! _5:55_

* * *

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Mattie makes THE BEST AND MOST AWESOME PANCAKES EVER

_Like · Comment · 1 hour ago via mobile_

_Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, and 7 others like this_

**Matthew Williams:** Why are you still at my house when you live next door? _Like · 58 minutes ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** I'm just gonna crash here. Your house smells like pancakes and awesome food. _Like · 2 Likes · 57 minutes ago_

**Abel Jansen:** Mattie, you're getting laid tonight. _Like · 10 Likes · 40 minutes ago_

**Matthew Williams:** Wtf, Abel? _Like · 38 minutes ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Kesesese you know you want some ;D _Like · 7 likes · 30 minutes ago via mobile_

**Francis Bonnefoy:** I get to be godfather, ohonhonhon _Like · 20 minutes ago_

**Matthew Williams:** what? -_- _Like · 19 minutes ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt: **We would make the cutes, awesomest babies ever _Like · 17 minutes ago via mobile_

**Alfred F. Jones:** I get to be an uncle! _Like · 5 Likes · 16 minutes ago_

**Matthew Williams: **Stop it, all of you. _Like · 1 Like · 14 minutes ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** I claim you in the name of Prussia! _Like · 7 likes · 12 minutes ago via mobile_

**Francis Bonnefoy:** As long as you hook up with Matthew, I forgive you, Julchen. _Like · 5 Likes · 9 minutes ago_

**Monika Beilschmidt:** Julchen, knock it off. Mutti wants you home at this instant. _Like · 8 minutes ago_

**Julchen Beilschmidt:** Party pooper. The lack of beautiful Mattie-Julie awesome babies will be all your fault. _Like · 7 Likes · 5 minutes ago_

* * *

**A/N: Hope things were clear. And no, I will not explain what is going on with Ivan and Kristin and Chuanyuan. That is something for you to figure out. The same goes for Matthew and Julchen. =D**

**I know I didn't introduce a lot of new characters…But expect a few in the next chapter.**

**See ya next weekend! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This week's update is very Nordic heavy. And very Nordic drama heavy. There's also been a big time skip. =) I won't rant or ramble, so without further ado (minus character reminders, here we go!**

**WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE. BUT YOU CAN'T EXPECT GIL TO KEEP A CLEAN MOUTH. SORRY.**

**Characters:**

**Emilia Väinämöinen – fem!Finland**

**Amalie Køhler – fem!Denmark**

**Kristin Bondevik – fem!Iceland**

**Irena Lorinatis – fem!Lithuania**

**Leon Li – Hong Kong**

**Chuanyuan Wang – fem!China**

**Xiao Mei Ling – Taiwan**

**Daniel Hédeváry – male!Hungary**

**Theresa (Resa) Edelstein – fem!Austria**

**Erika Lupei – fem!Romania**

* * *

_Chapter 4: In which there is some Drama_

* * *

Thursday, October 3th, 12:00 am

* * *

**From:** santaslittlehelper1225

**To: **berwaldoxenstierna65

**Subject:** Let Me Explain

**Date:** September 24, 7:00pm

Hey Ber-Bear,

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I had to dump you like that.

And I really regret it.

I don't blame you if you don't read this email. Amalie's already told me how much of a bitch she thinks I am. Lukas has been ignoring me completely, and Kristin just stares at me angrily whenever she sees me.

I'm sorry.

But you have to understand why.

The girls on the cheer team had been getting so much crap lately, and I just couldn't handle it, Ber. People were attacking me for dating you, and people were attacking you because you were dating me. I know, we promised so many things, but I was ready to break. I was so tired, and I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

So I dumped you.

And it was the biggest mistake of my whole life.

I'm sorry.

I still love you,

Emilia

* * *

**Smelly Waldo:** Emilia emailed me _8:00_

**Annoying:** that bitch! what'd she say? and why are telling me and not Lukas? not that I mind, but usually you talk to lukey for this stuff _8:15_

**Smelly Waldo:** She apologized for dumping me. And he wasn't answering his phone. _8:16_

**Annoying**: don't listen to her! and that's because he just had an orchestra thing, so his phone's prolly still off. he sounded awesome =) _8:20_

**Smelly Waldo:** She said it was because of people attacking her…I might regret this later, but I'm forwarding you the email. Read it. And get Lukas to read it too, if you can. _8:25_

**Annoying:** kk Luke's phone actually ran out of batts but he's here with me right now. we'll read it. wait a sec _8:26_

**Annoying:** This is Lukas. Amalie just ran off to find Emilia. She's going to have a, and I quote "Girl-on-girl awesome talk." _8:39_

**Smelly Waldo:** Shit. _8:45_

**Annoying:** Don't worry. Amalie'll just yell at Emilia and then she'll beat up whoever was attacking her and you about your dating. Also, Amalie has you on her contacts as "Smelly Waldo." Thought you'd want to know. _8:48_

**Smelly Waldo:** Change it for me. And I don't know what to do. _8:50_

**Annoying:** Let Amalie talk to her first. It'll be fine. And I'm not. It's too amusing. _8:51_

**Smelly Waldo:** I miss her…I want to forgive her… _8:53_

**Annoying:** Let's get to the bottom of this whole thing first. _8:56_

* * *

**Emilia Väinämöinen:** If I could only go back in time and fix some things…

_Like · Comment · September 25__th__ at 4:00pm_

_Eduard Von Bock and 20 other like this_

**Feliks Łukasiewicz:** Like, girl, you ever need any chocolate or comfort, you come and like totes talk to me, kay? _Like · September 25__th__ at 4:00pm_

**Irena Lorinatis:** Same as what Feliks said. _Like · September 25__th__ at 4:03pm_

**Feliciana Vargas:** Awww, don't be sad, Emilia! We all make mistakes, so just make sure you don't anything you regret in the future. =) _Like · September 25__th__ at 4:15pm_

**Eduard Von Bock:** I stand by what I told you a month ago. _Like · September 25__th__ at 4:30pm_

**Emilia Väinämöinen:** Thanks, guys. And Eduard…I know…I'm working on it. _Like · September 25__th__ at 5:00_

* * *

**Kristin Bondevik** _changed her relationship status from _"Single" _to_ "It's Complicated."

_Like · Comment · Tuesday at 3:29 pm_

_Ivan Braginski likes this_

**Amalie Køhler:** Do you want to talk about it? D= _Like · Tuesday at 4:00_

**Kristin Bondevik:** Maybe _Like · Tuesday at 4:02_

**Lukas Bondevik:** Can I make you some hot chocolate? _Like · Tuesday at 4:03_

**Kristin Bondevik:** Yes to hot chocolate, no to telling you. _Like · Tuesday at 4:03_

* * *

**The Loud One:** alright, what's up small fry? _4:00_

**Kristy-kins:** Promise not to tell my brother…He'd be so mad at me _4:05_

**The Loud One:** he's going to ask me anyways. _4:06_

**Kristy-kins:** Promise, or I won't tell you at all. _4:07_

**The Loud One:** fine but if he asks I'll tell him that you didn't want him to know _4:10_

**Kristy-kins:** I've kind of been secretly dating Leon, but Ivan just officially asked me out. _4:20_

**The Loud One:** if you're dating Leon then why should Ivan asking you out bother you? _4:23_

**Kristy-kins:** Because I've had a crush on Ivan for years, but he was always trying to ask Chuanyuan out. But now it's too late because I'm dating Leon, but I still kind of like Ivan... _4:25_

**The Loud One:** holy frick how did you get yourself into that mess? _4:27_

**Kristy-kins:** … _4:35_

**The Loud One:** ok, that was bad. but hey, you're with Leon, right? then stay with him and turn down Ivan. if you want to dump Leon, don't dump him because you still like Ivan and he asked you out. dump Leon only because you don't like him anymore _4:40_

**The Loud One:** and also, just from experience, Ivan is very selfish in relationships. ask Emilia. she dated him for a while. if you date ivan expect to contribute more to the relationship than he will _4:40_

**Kristy-kins:** That was…Helpful…Surprisingly so… _4:50_

**Kristy-kins:** I'm only going to say this once: Thanks. _4:55_

**The Loud One:** =D glad to have help now let me distract your brother so that he'll be in a good mood when you change your relationship status again _4:56_

**Kristy-kins:** Do I even want to know what you're going to do? _4:59_

**The Loud One:** ignore any noises you can hear when after i get to your house =D _5:07_

**Kristy-kins:** … _5:10_

* * *

**Kristin Bondevik **_is now in a relationship with _**Leon Li**

_Like · Comment · 9 hours ago via mobile_

_Leon Li, Chuanyuan Wang, and 17 others like this_

**Leon Li:** We're like, official now. 3 _Like · 7 likes · 9 hours ago via mobile_

**Xiao Mei Ling:** Congrats! Keep Leon from exploding things! _Like · 5 likes · 9 hours ago_

**Chuanyuan Wang:** Congratulations =) _Like · 2 Likes · 9 hours ago_

**Lukas Bondevik:** I would have a very stern talk with your right now, but Amalie's distracting me. _Like · 21 Likes · 8 hours ago_

**Amalie Køhler:** CONGRATS! =D You guys have a nice date. I'll keep your bro busy ;) _Like · 8 hours ago_

**Lukas Bondevik:** You knew? _Like · 8 hours ago_

**Amalie Køhler:** Luuuuukaaaas…Stop posting on Facebook and talk to meeeee _Like · 8 hours ago_

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** Congrats, Kristin. And stop fighting on Facebook, you two. Go make up. _Like · 8 hours ago_

**Lukas Bondevik:** We are. _Like · 10 likes · 8 hours ago_

**Amalie Køhler: ** 3 _Like · 5 hours ago_

* * *

**Freaky Big Guy: **Why? _3:15_

**Pretty Sunflower:** I've been with Leon for a while. I'm not dumping him…I really like him. More than I like you in that way. _5:00_

**Pretty Sunflower:** But I still want to be friends. _5:30_

**Freaky Big Guy:** oh _5:35_

* * *

**Berwald Oxenstierna** _changed his relationship status from _"Single" _to _"It's Complicated."

_Like · Comment · 6 hours ago_

**Amalie Køhler:** Are you guys going to work it out? _Like ·_ _6 hours ago_

**Berwald Oxenstierna:** I hope so. _Like · 6 hours ago_

**Lukas Bondevik:** Good luck. _Like · 3 likes · 6 hours ago_

* * *

**Crazy Bitch:** Yo Jules _6:34_

**Dat Hoe:** wut? _6:35_

**Crazy Bitch:** There's a sweet concert coming up that Resa had to bail out of. Wanna take some people to tag along? I managed to get Vash to come, lol Resa's gonna have a fit _6:37_

**Dat Hoe:** srsly dan? you gotta be pulling my leg _6:40_

**Crazy Bitch:** I, Daniel Hédeváry swear I am telling the truth. So you gonna come or what? I don't want people thinking I'm taking Vash on a date _6:48_

**Crazy Bitch:** But you're free to take Resa on a date anytime so that I can see some sweet girl on girl _6:48_

**Dat Hoe:** ill awesomely ring up fran, toni and matt and no I am not gonna make a porno with your gf! _6:50_

**Crazy Bitch:** Whatever. Just don't ring up Erika _6:51_

**Crazy Bitch:** actually, ring her up. I want to taunt her _6:55_

**Dat Hoe:** girl's a riot! why don't you like her? _7:00_

**Crazy Bitch:** I just don't like her _7:10_

**Dat Hoe:** whatev, crazy bitch _7:24_

**Crazy Bitch:** ho _7:25_

**Dat Hoe:** Sissy _7:25_

**Crazy Bitch:** stop denying your feelings for that one invisible kid and make out with him _7:28_

**Dat Hoe:** shuuuuuut uuuup matt is my neighbor and awesome pancake maker and I own his ass and shit _7:30_

**Crazy Bitch:** Oh, so that's Matt. Go make out with him. Maybe you'll stop PMS-ing all the time _7:32_

**Dat Hoe:** shuuuut uuuup I don't have unawesome feelings for mattie _7:33_

**Crazy Bitch:** Who said there were unawesome? _7:37_

**Dat Hoe:** Grrr hate you _7:43_

**Crazy Bitch:** Hate you more _7:44_

**Dat Hoe: **=( _7:44_

**Crazy Bitch:** Seriously. EVERYONE knows _7:45_

**Dat Hoe:** knows what, dickhead? _7:45_

**Crazy Bitch:** that you and that kid have serious feelings for each other _7:46_

**Dat Hoe:** stfu _7:46_

**Crazy Bitch:** Denial's not just a river in Egypt _7:48_

**Dat Hoe:** mein gott I hate that joke _7:51_

**Crazy Bitch:** sure you do _8:00_

**Dat Hoe:** whatev go away I'm gonna go bother matt because you suck dick _8:02_

**Crazy Bitch:** go make out with him too. too bad he's not a girl… _8:05_

**Dat Hoe: ** D= GO AWAY BITCH _8:06_

**Crazy Bitch:** Bye ho. Come to the concert. With your boytoy _8:10_

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? =D I know this was really Nordic heavy. So if you're not a fan of the Nordics, sorry, but if you are a fan of the Nordics, then I hope it made you happy. =D If you want the BFT, FACE, and Tomato Gang back soon…I can't make any promises, but they might turn up next chapter. =) I'll probably introduce some more characters as well. **

**See ya next weekend!**


End file.
